A dough mixer is a supporting equipment for noodle processing. When the dough mixer is in use, dry flour is poured into a dough mixing bowl of the dough mixer first, an appropriate amount of water is then poured into the dry flour, a rotary shaft on a dough mixing mechanism then drives a dough mixing unit to rotate, and after mixing the dry flour and the water into dough, the dough mixing unit mixes the dough. While mixing dough, users usually further add eggs to make bread. However, in the process of mixing dough, part of the dough can be easily stuck on the inner wall of the dough mixing bowl and the transmission shaft, this part of dough is not mixed sufficiently, as a result, waste is caused. Furthermore, cleaning of the dough mixer by a user is affected, and inconvenience is brought to users.